


When Dreams Slip Through Your Fingers

by ShellsMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Bullying, Cutting, F/M, Gymnast!Keith, Handicap, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Massage Therapist!Shiro, Mention of blood, Misunderstandings, SHEITH - Freeform, Sabotage, Sign Language, Suicide Attempt, Will add more tags as I go along, hidge, kosmo is a good boy, only momentary though, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellsMind/pseuds/ShellsMind
Summary: Keith, a rising star in the gymnast world at such a young age had a big dream. To one day be in the Olympics and win a gold metal, to see and be up against other gymnasts with his skill set. He loved the competitions, loved that he was getting closer to his goal, his dream...'Till one day, it all slipped away...(Sorry the summary is awful. I am still not very good at this. Please give it a read if it catches your interest anyway.)
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, PLEASE!! Read the tags!! There might be some triggers in here for some of you and I don't want any of you to go through that. There is a reason I used explicit and graphic depictions!! it will only be in this first chapter, but I want you all aware regardless. This is a heavy chapter and a really heavy start to this au. I promise it does get better.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> ~Shells
> 
> p.s. kudos and comments are much appreciated. and hope you guys enjoy this dark and rocky start. 
> 
> Oh yes, if there is anything you think I might have missed in the tags, please let me know so I can add it.
> 
> And before I forget, this would not have been possible at all with the help of the lovely @justhinothings over on twitter.

When Keith was a kid, he loved gymnastics. He was a natural at everything he was put in front of. His favorites were the horizontal bar, the uneven parallel bars and the balance beams. It was nearly impossible for anyone to pull him away from either equipment once he was on it. Even with his uncles there to try and coax him out, even they had a hard time. But they all loved the passion he had, and all agreed to do what they could to keep that passion alive and well as Keith would get older.

  
  


During his younger years, Keith was always upset that he couldn’t attend any of the major events that would take place at his uncle’s gym. Having to stay off to the side while he impatiently watched the others compete as they moved their bodies in almost impossible ways. Keith was in aw and it became his goal to get there one day. Once the competition had ended, Keith would rush to the bars first thing and do his own routine. Those that were still sticking around, were not able to trust their eyes at what this small child was able to do. He was not simply copying the experts but unconsciously peeking their routines. Even the most weary spectators would leave impressed.

  
  


When Keith was finally old enough, he started participating in the competitions, almost every one he could go to, he would be there. He was quickly recognized with the amount of first places he got and recruiters started to walk up to him but his parents would quickly tell them off. Keith was in a perfect program and his uncles were all amazing in helping Keith with his goal, which was to be in the Olympics. Keith’s family was proud of his ambitious goal, and were more than happy to help get him there. Through all the frustrations, sleepless nights and perfecting routines, his family was there for the support he needed and then some.

  
  


But that goal, that dream Keith had since he was a child, slipped right through his fingers unexpectedly, as did the rest of his passion, his spark that fateful and horrible day…

  
  


Keith honestly didn’t remember much of the last competition. What he did remember about that day was his father, mom and uncles all hugging him and crowding him outside the locker rooms before he was up. He remembered his uncle Kolivan helping him up on the horizontal bar. He remembered in the middle of his routine, doing his flip in the air, hearing a loud snap, the audience and spectators gasping and screaming as he fell back toward the now broken bar with nothing to really grab on to that wouldn’t be instant death. He remembered doing what he could to not get hurt as much, before everything went black…

-

Hearing a gasp startled Keith causing him look up quickly and seeing his mom standing in the doorway. She practically dropped her paper cup of coffee as she called for the nurse before running over to Keith. She gently cupped his face in her hands and tears started to fall from her eyes.

“Oh my baby, my shining star, you’re awake…”

She said through a wavering voice. Keith was still confused but did manage to put together that he is, in fact, in a hospital. Before he could even ask what happened, and if he made it to go into the olympics, the nurses and doctor came rushing in to check Keith over. They asked various questions which he tried to answer the best he could. The basics of what year and who the president was, his name and when he was born. The only question he didn’t answer correctly was the current month and day. Keith thought it was still the same day he went to the competition, and had only been at the hospital for a few hours, maybe the next day. His voice was a bit weak from not being able to use it, but he wasn’t too concerned about that. What he was concerned about were the looks the doctor and nurses gave his mother when he finally looked at her as she took in a wavering breath, trying to calm herself but couldn’t stop the tears. The emotion on her face and in her eyes confused Keith and when he tried to sit up, he felt weak and a twinge of pain in his back and side.

“Mom…?”

He managed to ask, his voice cracking a bit from disuse. Krolia’s smile was tight. She took a few breaths, reaching for his hand to hold it tightly, yet gently.

“Keith… you... you’ve been in a coma for six months…”

Keith felt like he’s suffocating, as if someone had punched him in the gut. He just stared at his mother in disbelief, knowing that she had never lied to him before. Krolia watched Keith’s emotions run across his face, clenching her jaw, still keeping a hold of his hand while Keith tried to come to terms that he had been in the hospital for six months. When he looked back up to his mother, he saw there was more she was not telling, or wanted to tell, but they got interrupted by the nurses and doctor expressing that they wanted to finish their exam.

When Keith is asked to move his big toes, or feet, he found that he wasn’t able to. He started to panic but kept a calm front even though the heart monitor said otherwise while he tried to move his toes and feet, to bend his legs… but he couldn’t get them to move. Keith let out a shaky breath. He had the sheets gripped tightly in one hand and the other gripping his mother’s hand as the doctor tried simple pain and pressure tests, all of which he can feel, just his legs would not move. When they finally left after scheduling a few PT sessions to help, Keith was barely holding it together staring at his legs, still trying to get them to move.

Krolia saw her son falling apart and it was breaking her heart more than ever to see, yet the news she had yet to tell him would just shatter him. She could already see it happening as she gave Keith’s hand a squeeze back, tears falling from her eyes while she waited for her son to look at her.

“Keith.... My baby, my shining star…”

She said softly, gently, sadly, trying to stay strong for him when he finally looked at her. It took her a few times to form the words. She looked up at the ceiling of the hospital room, trying to find strength from an unknown source.

“Keith… after the incident… the sabotage, everyone knew you would have made it to the olympics… even the spectators knew...”

She took a moment before she looked at her son.

“But, because of what happened, you got an honorable mention, and invited to the Olympics as an honored guest… to watch… no one knew if you were going to pull through… because of the angle you landed on the broken bar…”

Her voice cracked and she watched Keith’s face go through so many emotions. The next part she had to tell Keith was the hardest, and she had to take a minute to compose herself as much as she could without looking away.

“For three months it was a struggle to keep you alive… your father… your father and I were so scared of losing you. We barely left your room unless we were forced out… but then your father got an emergency call....”

A sob escaped her while she still tried to keep it together, but watching her son, her baby shattering as dread fell over his features was so hard to continue, but she went on through the tears because he needed to know.

“He got hurt… so badly… that when he was brought in… he lasted two weeks… and that was three months ago…”

It was that moment she saw her son shatter. She pulled him into a hug and he just held onto her tightly. His body was shaking and silent tears were falling.

“I thought I was going to lose you too... “

Keith held on to his mom even tighter. His world was falling apart as while tried to understand, tried to comprehend that his dad was gone forever. His legs were useless. He would not be in the olympics at all, just an honored guest because of what happened. Everything he has worked hard for his entire life, gone, just like that.

  
  


Keith had to stay at the hospital for a couple more days to see if there was anything else the doctors could do to get Keith’s legs cooperating again, but the only solution they could come up with was PT every day. Since he woke up, Keith hadn’t spoken and it concerned Krolia and his uncles. Even though they weren’t able to fully understand what he was going through, they understood enough and hoped it was a phase. 

They met up with Sam Holt a few times as Keith’s PT and promised to do his best to help him to be able to regain some function in his legs again, but also believed to continue the work at home when possible. When it was finally time for Keith to leave the hospital, he’s sitting up on the bed, legs dangling uselessly over the side. Then the nurse brought in the wheelchair for them to take him home, Keith inhaled sharply, bit the inside of his cheek to not breakdown right then and there. Krolia moved quickly to help him but Keith shook his head, refusing the help. He managed to get in the chair. It took a few tries, but he managed. He took a few deep breaths to calm down before he gave a slight nod to his mom to wheel him out of the hospital and to the car.

The car ride was mostly silent. The volume of Keith’s dad’s favorite radio station played on low, and his favorite song just so happened to be playing. Keith could already imagine his father belting out the lyrics and being the biggest goof. It was at that memory that Keith just started crying. When the car finally pulled up into the driveway and came to a stop, Krolia said nothing while she walked around the car to get Keith out. Not bothering with the wheelchair, she gathers her son in her arms and walks up to the front door. Kolivan opened it for her so she could just take her son up to his room and be alone with him until he fell asleep. And that’s exactly what she did. Holding Keith close while they both just cried, over the same thing and different at the same time. When the tears stopped, Krolia was gently brushing the hair out of Keith’s face watching him sleep. It was going to be a while for things to even be remotely better again. 

-

The months passed with a routine Keith didn’t like. Instead of his uncle’s gym, it’s the hospital with Sam or, rather, Dr. Holt. Dr. Holt was a very nice and caring man. He has tried countless times to get Keith to smile, but to no avail. So he just continued telling Keith of his own kids while he worked on Keith’s legs, not minding at all that Keith didn’t respond. Sam had actually talked to Krolia about having Keith take sign language to communicate. She seemed skeptical that Keith wouldn’t take to it, but sure enough, he did. Krolia found some type of hope in that as her brothers took the classes as well so they all could talk and understand Keith since he still refused to use his voice. 

The other routine was going back to school in a wheelchair. Getting used to the wheelchair was still a hard one for Keith. He still fumbled with his legs, and there has been times he fell out of the chair with a wrong calculation of trying to get out or in it. And being at school, officially handicapped just made things worse. Kids were truly awful once they started making fun of him, or taunting him how he couldn’t climb up a tree to get away anymore. Keith just kept on rolling, doing his best to ignore the taunts. The worst days were when he would literally be dragged out of his chair and thrown to the ground. It was those days Keith wishes he had never woken up.

Today was one of those days he was being pulled out of his chair before someone started to beat him up - he covered his face with his hands to protect it. He didn’t keep track of how long this went on until he heard someone yelling and getting a teacher involved. Keith didn’t look up just keeping his head and face covered with his arms. When gentle hands tried to touch him, he flinched away, trying to curl in on himself more.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay, it’s okay. They aren’t going to bother you anymore.”

Came a gentle, soft male tone. Keith dared to look up a bit and saw a dark skinned male, kind brown eyes and a bit on the heavy side. Beside him was a shorter person with sandy brown hair and green eyes behind huge glasses as the two of them help Keith to sit up.

“Do you need help to get back in your chair?”

The shorter one asked. Keith shook his head, but looks around for his chair when the bigger one brought it closer.

“I’ll just hold it still so you can get back in it.”

Keith looked between them, almost expecting them to take his chair laughing. He clenched his jaw, attempting to move forward, seeing if the bigger male would move, but when he didn’t, Keith dragged himself back into his chair, getting adjusted before he saw his mom standing not that far away. He could tell just by looking at her that she saw the tail end of the bullies and these kids trying to help him. Keith bit his lower lip before he looked to the two that had helped him. He pulled out his notebook from the side pocket of his chair as he quickly scribbling a note to show them.

- Thank You -

They both nodded, smiling.

“Of course! Just wish we got here sooner to prevent it. Oh! I’m Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge.”

“And I’m Hunk. And you just got two new friends.”

They both smiled widely. Keith blushed and didn’t quite know what to do so he wrote again.

- My name is Keith -

Hunk and Pidge were both shocked to realize that Keith was the one that had his routine sabotaged, but they didn’t bring it up. The two jumped when Krolia spoke once she was close.

“Thank you, to the both of you for helping my son.”

She said with a kind smile as they look up at her and smiled.

“If I had it my way I would have punched all of them in the nuts.”

Pidge says crossing her arms over her chest.

“H-hey now, that would be very painful, and not nice.”

“Well they deserved it!”

Keith, for the first time in months couldn't help but have a ghost of a smile. When Krolia noticed she smiled more.

“I hope you guys become good friends. Now, don’t miss your rides home.”

They nodded and waved goodbye to Keith who managed to wave back before his mom wheeled him to the van. She had to trade her car for a vehicle that would be easier for Keith to use. The drive home was quiet. Keith could tell he was going to get bombarded with questions once they got home and he wasn’t ready for it. He really didn’t want his mom to know he was being picked on when he was back in school. When they got home, she demanded to know when the bullying had started. Keith hesitated for a moment before finally telling her everything and how he didn’t want to worry her about it knowing that she has a lot on her own plate. 

Krolia took in a calming breath as she moved to hug Keith close.

“Please… don’t ever keep something like that from me again…”

He managed a nod of his head before Krolia pulled away and called up Kolivan while getting dinner ready. Keith watched his mom a moment before moving to the living room to start on his homework when he noticed one of the envelopes that came in the mail had the olympics logo on it. And it is directed to Keith. He hesitated, wanting to open it. Yet, at the same time, he didn’t want to know what it said. With a sigh he ended up leaving it where it was before getting himself adjusted on the floor in front of the coffee table to get his school work done. While Krolia was on the phone with Kolivan, she noticed Keith looking at the envelope, hoping he would open it but sighed when he didn’t. After a few minutes, she turned everything off on the stove top and got two plates to put their dinner on.

Krolia walked out into the living room to sit across from Keith, grabbing the letter while Keith took his plate. 

- _ Thank you mom _ -

He signed as she nodded, but soon held up the letter once she was situated on the floor.

“Why didn’t you want to open this?”

Keith glanced up at the letter, pain and sadness fleeting across his face.

- _ What’s the point? I am not going to be in it. _ -

Krolia sighed softly.

“But you are an honored guest. The Olympics is only a month away now.”

- _ Then you open it. I couldn’t care less. _ -

She frowned at the attitude, but could never hold it against Keith. He has only been wheelchair-bound for five months and missed his 16th birthday. This would always be a painful subject to talk about, along with any mention of his father. Him passing is still hard on Keith. With a sigh, she opened it and read the letter to herself before looking at Keith.

“They say they can’t wait to see you and arrangements are all set.”

Keith huffed looking even more upset.

- _ Why even bother?! _ -

He signed harshly. Krolia took a calming breath.

“Because they even know that what happened was not right. This is the best they can do given the circumstances. And we are both going and we are going to do our best to enjoy ourselves. Your father would have wanted at least that for us.”

Krolia’s eyes got a little glassy as did Keith’s. He didn’t sign back but managed a slight nod. He sniffled softly before he got back to his homework, taking a bite of his of his dinner every few minutes. The rest of the evening was quiet.

  
  
  


The next month came too fast for Keith’s liking. He wasn’t ready to go to the olympics. He just wanted to stay home in bed, curled under the covers and just pretend he knew nothing about it. Even going to school with Hunk and Pidge seemed more appealing. But his mother was not having any of it so they get ready to board the plane, first class nonetheless. They somehow managed to make it on time and be shown to their seats. The flight was painfully long, but wi-fi was paid for, so Keith was able to talk to his new friends or just play games on his phone, making the time go by faster.

When the plane landed they announced their arrival and some of the athletes on board were welcomed with cheers and applause. Keith just stares at his mother with a begging look to please go back home, pulling his hood from his favorite red hoodie up to hide his face and hope he would not be recognized. The few handicapped were let off first, Krolia making sure to be the last of that group getting off. She helped Keith into his chair and rolled him out, giving a slight nod to the stewardess. Once they arrived at the terminal, there were already journalists and photographers there, waiting for them. Keith was tense and hoped he wasn’t noticed. The moment a flash of the camera went off, he looked up, just as one of them yelled,

“IT’S KEITH KOGANE!”

There was an instant frenzie of flashes as Keith freezes up, not knowing what to do or how to handle it. His mom, however, did her best to get him through the crowd as quickly as possible, while they were bombarded with questions. What really happened? Did he sabotage his own routine? Was he faking it? How was he going to be in the olympics if he couldn’t even stand? All those questions just made Keith more upset and his breathing hitched. Krolia was sending them all a death glare cause some back up, but others continued to press their luck until security was able to get a hold of them and got them away. Shortly after that an escort came with a sign reading ‘Krolia & Keith’. Krolia walked right up to them, tense herself after her son had been rudely bombarded with those awful questions.

“Lets leave, now.”

She said sternly, walking past the escort. They hurried to lead the way to the SUV to get away from the airport as quickly as possible since some reporters were not giving up. Once Krolia had Keith settled in, the driver pulled out, having Krolia sigh deeply.

“Please tell me the hotel we are staying at has high security if this is going to be a problem.”

The driver gave a nod of his head.

“Yes ma’am. You shouldn’t have any issues.”

Korlia gave a satisfied nod of her head, satisfied with the answer, her attention remaining on Keith. He still remained tense and his breathing was a little off making Krolia move her hand to give a gentle squeeze to his left thigh.

“Keith, look at me. Everything will be alright. Just breathe.”

She said softly, trying to soothe her son as much as possible until they were able to get into their hotel room.

-

The days spent there were long and agonizing for Keith. Every day a reminder he couldn’t be part of it, and every day the reporters were just getting more ruthless with every question unanswered. It pissed them off, but Krolia was doing everything in her power to keep them away. Keith was pretty sure this was not what his mom had hoped for. Keith wasn’t expecting much out of this trip, but this sure as heck was not what he expected either. The times he would sign to his mother would only fuel the reporters more, asking if he lost his voice, or just being a baby in needing attention. They could barely leave the hotel in general because of this and Keith was just fine staying in their room the remainder of the trip, just watching something stupid on T.V. But with word getting to the harassment the journalists were causing, the people that invited Keith had urged Krolia and Keith to join them for the rest of the events. Krolia complied, but with clear conditions for Keith’s safety.

It was the middle of the event for the high bar, Keith watched diligently, lips moving slightly. Krolia knew he was muttering about the imperfection of the routine, causing her to smile softly to at least see her son focused on this and not the journalists that have been bombarding them since they got off the plane. When the break came before the next person was up, Keith signed to his mom that he was going to the restroom and would be back. She gave a nod, not thinking much of it since the security was better where they were.

Keith wheeled himself out with no issues, doing what he said he had to do. On his way back, he got stopped by a journalist that somehow got through. The event was starting up soon so he was trying to go around the journalist, but he wasn’t having any of it, blocking his way.

“Hey, what’s the rush Keith? I just have some questions I want to ask you, since your mom isn’t around.”

The journalist had a type of grin that unsettled Keith who he just shook his head, moving his wheelchair to try and go around him again, but once more, he was stopped, the journalist bore a slight frown.

“What’s the rush? Too good for us or something? Come on, I know you can speak. I bet you can stand too, this is all just for attention as a come back after not being around for five months.”

Keith was starting to panic, he just shook his head again, trying to get past the guy. When he finally gave up, he reached for his phone to text his mom for help, but that was quickly snatched out of his hands. It was then Keith noticed the few people that had gathered around, watching, whispering softly to each other. Keith clenched his jaw to try and keep his panic under control while the journalist took up the opportunity of the small gathering of people, taunting and trying to get Keith to speak, to make a sound, to get him to stand to prove that he was a fake. But with every failed attempt it soon brought out the aggression of the journalist and he literally pulled Keith out of his chair, a gasp leaving his lips as he was forced to his feet. The people that had gathered were just watching, not interfering at all as they just took pictures and recorded everything.

The journalist let go of Keith and for that split second, Keith stood before his legs gave out, not able to hold his weight while the journalist laughed, watching Keith fall, talking loudly to the people gathered.

“See?! I knew he is faking it! He can stand but just refuses!”

Keith slowly sat up, trying to keep it together reaching for his chair, but the journalist kicked it out of the way, goading Keith to stand. Keith just looked at the crowd of people whispering and recording him. None of them moved to help him, to tell the journalist off and bring his chair closer. They just stared at him like an animal. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

Everyone jumped at the sound of a female voice, a very pissed off female voice. They all watched to find Krolia storming over, punching the journalist in the face, swiping his feet out from under him making him fall to the floor groaning. She glared at everyone that was still recording, but they all backed up trying to get away from her.

“You all should be ashamed of yourself.”

Without another word, Krolia moved to pick up Keith, his body shaking, his breathing ragged.

“I wanna go home… please… please… please…”

His whispers were broken as he spoke in her ear and she just nodded, moving to set him in his chair and left the building at once. Not stopping for the people who invited them, or any stranger. Anyone who tried to get close, she shot a glare, causing them to back off. She was on a mission to get back to their room, gather their things and leave on the first flight out. She had had enough of her son being disrespected and taunted. On the drive to the airport she called up Kolvan, letting him know briefly what happened and that they were going to be on the first flight back home. By the time they got on the plane, the recordings and pictures of Keith being taken out of his chair and the second of standing had gone viral, and people began to claim that he was a fake, just a brat wanting attention even going as far as to sabotage his own routine.

Keith couldn’t handle it, his phone blew up with news notifications and his friends, Hunk and Pidge asking if he was alright and that both of them were equally enraged by this. But there wasn’t much they could do now. Keith couldn’t even respond to his friends. He turned his cell off and curled in on himself in his seat, his shoulders shaking while Krolia did her best to calm him.

Once back home, Keith just wanted to be busy with school work and spend time with Hunk and Pidge. He needed a distraction from the news on the internet of him being a fake cripple. But school was no better, it was worse, so much worse that even Irverson, the principal, couldn’t stop all of them resulting in Krolia being forced to take him out of school and do homeschooling instead. Krolia was pissed at that, that these kids, parents and the school system just let her son down. 

As the days passed, Krolia could see Keith shutting down. She did what she could to get a smile or huff out of him. Since the olympics he stopped signing. Just stopped communicating altogether once he was forced to be home-schooled because of the shit school system and the kids that just would not let up on the false information. Hunk and Pidge were his only friends who came over every day after school and on the weekends just to be with Keith. It seemed to have helped a little, but she was losing him and she was scared what would happen. This was not enough. To make matters worse, Keith couldn’t even leave the house. Couldn’t just go around the block to get fresh air and sun. 

It was close to Keith’s seventeenth birthday and Krolia was planning to have a small family gathering and Keith's friends over as well. She was even planning to adopt a half wolf pup to be Keith’s support animal so he wouldn’t be so alone while she would be off at work. She had it all planned and hoped that it would bring a smile to her son’s face. 

When Krolia came home from work, a little later than normal, a smile on her lips while she thought she had everything set for this weekend, just three days away.

“Keith, I’m home!”

She called out, heading to the kitchen turning on the light. She noted that Keith didn’t come to the top of the stairs to wave or anything. She stopped for a moment in gathering food to make dinner, noticing how quiet and dark the house was. Even Keith’s room wasn’t illuminated.

“Keith?”

She called again, slowly making her way up the stairs walking up to Keith’s room first, knocking lightly on the doorframe before looking into his room. Empty. She then made her way to the bathroom, the door closed but the light shining under the crack. She knocked again.

“Keith? Hony, are you alright?”

When there was no sound of any kind, she opened the bathroom door, looking in to see Keith in the tub, appearing to be sleeping, but Krolia quickly noticed red in the water ice filling her veins.

“KEITH!”

Krolia screamed, tears were already streaming down her face as she pulls her son out of the still warm water, colored in crimson red. She cried and screamed trying her best to get the bleeding to stop. Having half a mind she pulled out her cell phone to call 911. When the ambulance arrived Keith barley had a pulse as he was loaded onto the stretcher and hurried out to the ambulance. Krolia close on their heels staying beside him while the doctors tried to stabilize Keith. Just outside the hospital Keith’s heart stopped and while EMT’s try to get his heart pumping again, Krolia feels panic rising. She tried tried to follow the doctors and nurses to the emergency room but got stopped. She fell to her knees just crying and calling out for her son. One of the nurses that kept her back helped her up and into a chair, staying with her until she calmed down.

Once Krolia was calm enough, she called up Kolivan, not able to keep it together when she told him Keith is in the ER and why. She just startéd crying again dropping her phone. She knew Kolivan would be here with the others as fast as possible. She just couldn’t go through this again, she couldn’t lose Keith too. She didn’t know if she was strong enough to continue without her only child. The next few hours were agonizing. Krolia was pacing right in front of the room, not even Kolivan was able to get her to sit down. And even after Keith was somewhat stable she never once left his side. It felt too much like dejavu.

That weekend, Keith was released to leave the hospital. The drive home was silent, fragile. Krolia still remembered when Keith woke up, how he just cried, and asked why he was still alive in a broken, cracked voice that was barely used. That shattered everyone in the room. Krolia, Kolivan, Antok, Thace and Ulaz had never seen this coming, never knew how bad the mental damage was, is, until now. When everyone left the hospital the doctor gave instructions for caring for the cuts on Keith’s arms and gave Krolia a list of mental health doctors. She took it with a nod and soon left. They all agreed to move back to their home country, thinking it was better to have Keith away from all the negativity and possibly around people who didn’t know him. Thace started making preparations once they were back at Krolia’s house. 

Keith was carried inside and up to his room where Krolia stayed with him, not letting him out of her sight for even a second. Too upset and scared to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing. All she could think of was to just hold him close, knowing he was alive as she kisses the top of his head and forehead. It was quiet for a couple hours before the doorbell rang. Keith was about to drift off but blinked his eyes open again taking in a shaky breath. Krolia sighed softly, still holding him when there was a knock on the doorframe. Krolia looked up to see Ulaz with a dog carrier, making her gasp. She moved to get up, motioning Ulaz to come closer, the others right behind him, before Krolia coaxed Keith to sit up.

Keith sat up, no words needed when Krolia opened the door of the carrier and a small gray and black puppy slowly walked out of it. It was assessing the situation before it quickly moved over to snuggle up right next to Keith. Keith was shocked and surprised. He didn’t quite know what to do at first, but the faintest of a smile formed on his lips as he petts the puppy.

“Happy birthday, my little star…”

Krolia said softly. Her voice cracking up a bit but Keith blinked. He hadn’t even realized that his own birthday had come around. He stared at his mom, his uncles and felt new tears come.

“I...I’m sorry…”

Keith’s voice broke and cracked as he hugged his mom. She hugged back as tight as she could without feeling like she was going to break her son. Soon the others joined in and his wolf puppy whimpering was already trying to comfort his new owner.

It’s a rocky start, but soon a new chapter would begin, hopefully for the better. 

For Keith’s sake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to say THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!! I honestly was not expecting that, at all. and all those reactions were exactly what I was hoping for. :D thank you all so much!
> 
> and of course, non of this would be possible without the wonderful @justhinothings over on twitter.
> 
> and now!! for chapter 2! it's much lighter, I promise. please enjoy!
> 
> A always! comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Shells

It’s been five years since Keith has been back to the States. Hunk and Pidge have been the best friends anyone could ask for. Even with the scare of Keith’s mental state and the distance, they have been there for Keith as much as his family. Keith couldn’t be happier and more thankful for his friends. 

When Keith announces to Pidge that he is moving back, she is ecstatic yet concerned. 

“This is exciting! But are you sure you wanna come back? This town sucks ass. Nothing has changed.”

Keith laughs at that, believing her words but still shaking of his head slightly.

“Yes, I’m sure. Besides, I think it’s my turn to visit you guys… even if I am going to live out there again.”

Pidge just smiles.

“Well, Hunk will be excited to see you too. Oh! I bet he will make you your favorite pastry!”

“I know if I say don’t he will anyway. I look forward to it.”

“Good! And we’ll pick you up from the airport too!”

“You don’t have to do that. I know you guys are busy too. I have a taxi set up and everything.”

Pidge just stares at him with that look. He has learned to not fight it.

“Fine! I look forward to it.”

She then grins and they both laugh. After telling her the date and time of his arrival and address to his apartment they hang up. Keith smiles to himself. He has missed his friends greatly and wanted to try and be more on his own. He moves to grab his hand crutches as he gets up from the computer chair. When he turns he sees his mom leaning on the door frame, a tiny smile on her lips.

“I know what you’re going to say, yes I am sure about this.”

Krolia chuckles softly as she walks over to Keith and gives him a hug.

“I’m going to miss you so much. But I still want your uncle Ulaz to go with you.”

“I know, I know. I have to do this though. I-I know it has been hard, and you worry… you have every right to worry about this. But I promise, the moment I feel off or need extra help I’ll ask for uncle Ulaz to come out. Okay?”

Krolia nods, her hug tightening just a little.

“Okay.”

She soon pulls back, smiling at her son who smiles back. He has truly come a long way. Able to at least get on his feet again, though with the help of metal leg braces and his hand crutches, but every now and then Keith still has to use his wheelchair. The pain will just act up and walking becomes difficult. Those are the days Krolia worries about the most. It’s like a switch is flipped and Keith can’t talk when he is in the chair, only sign. And she knows he has tried to overcome that but just isn’t able to. That is fine, it always has been. She just worries that someone, or something, or just any scenario will trigger a bad memory from the past. That is when Keith really needs someone close to help him through it.

“And remember, I am bringing Kosmo with me.”

“Right, and he knows how to call me.”

“Yep.”

They both laugh before Krolia finally pulls away. Her soft smile on her lips while she just looks her son up and down.

“You have come so far. You know that? I am proud of you Keith.”

Keith blushes at the praise, ducking his head a little as he walks with his mom out of his room and down stairs.

“I did have you, and uncle Kolivan, Antok, Thace and Ulaz... and Hunk and Pidge.”

As if on cue, Kosmo makes a boof sound as it makes Keith chuckle.

“And Kosmo.”

Krolia chuckles too, petting Kosmo on his head.

“He has.”

Later that week, Krolia is walking with Keith and Kosmo to the gate the plane is located at, giving one last hug and kiss to Keith’s forehead and a pat on Kosmo’s head before watching them board the plane. It was going to be a tough few days for Krolia now being in an empty house. But she has to stay positive, has to know Keith will be alright on his own and trust in him to reach out when things become too much. She stays until the plane takes flight, until it is out of sight before she finally leaves the terminal and heads back home with a heavy sigh.

When she walks through the door to her home, she is engulfed in Kolivan’s arms in a tight hug.

“I have some friends that can check in on him.”

Krolia manages a smile at that.

“As tempting as that is, I need to trust Keith, and trust he will reach out to us when he needs help.”

Kolivan nods again, soon releasing Krolia from his hold.

“The offer still stands.”

She smiles with a nod.

“Thank you, Kolivan.”

-

When Keith’s plane lands, he and Kosmo get off first making their way out of the terminal at once. The people there give Keith a rather wide girth, not wanting to be close to the giant wolf dog at his side. Keith is actually happy for how big Kosmo is. It wards off a lot of people and Kosmo would growl at anyone he didn’t deem worthy to be close to Keith. There were a few instances that made Keith believe Kosmos is much smarter than your average dog, or even wolf dog mix. 

Keith is smiling when he sees Pidge on top of Hunk’s shoulders, holding a sign that read ‘ BEST HUMAN WITH BEST WOLF DOG EVER ’. He can’t help but shake his head and a chuckle escapes his lips. Kosmo gives a huff as Pidge spots them, jumps down from Hunk’s shoulders and runs over to Keith, almost toppling him over but Kosmo makes sure to support the both of them while Keith laughs and pats her back. Hunk soon comes into view to help both of them back up.

“Hey man! It’s so good to see you again!”

Keith smiles the moment he’s able to give Hunk a hug as well.

“It is. I’ve missed you guys a lot. Sorry to-“

“Hey now, we’ve talked about this.”

Pidge interrupts and playfully jabs Keith in the side which causes him to chuckles.

“Right… thank you for picking Kosmo and I up.”

Hunk grins.

“Not a problem Keith. We were able to set up your apartment as well. Well, mostly. There are a few things we weren’t sure how you wanted them so we waited until you are able to look your place over.”

With that, the four of them head out to Hunk’s bakery van. Once at Keith’s apartment, Pidge tosses Keith the keys which he catches easily before he looks around. The place looks much better in person. He hesitates for a moment before he makes his way to the front door of his own place. Pidge and Hunk fall back a bit, as does Kosmo because they did not want to crowd Keith too much.

When Keith gets the door open and he and Kosmo walk in, he is amazed by the interior. The two start to make their round immediately. It is rather big for being on the first floor, and plenty of space for Kosmo to move around and not feel cramped. Keith can’t help but smile at his friends who did a really good job at putting his things away, save for his clothes which he will happily put away once they leave. Everything is in good order for placement, Keith assumes they talked to his mom beforehand. His wheelchair on the other hand, stills folded up by the couch and his treadmill climber next to it still need to be placed. 

“You guys did an amazing job. Thank you.”

Keith finally brings his attention back to his friends. He notices Hunk is already making hot tea and Pidge is sitting on the bar stool close to the counter.

“Of course! Just, where do you want your treadclimber?”

“Hmmm, I did notice the other room. Maybe there? I’m planning to have my computer set up in there as well.”

Hunk gives a nod before he walks over to the machine to move it to the spare room. Pidge plays the guide to let Hunk know when he is about to hit something. Keith just watches, chuckling softly when he hears the kettle whistling, making him go to the kitchen to turn the fire off. He pours the water into the mugs Hunk already prepared with the tea, listening to Hunk and Pidge in the spare room set up his treadclimber properly and some grumbles followed by a thud and a groan. Keith makes his way to the room. 

“Everything okay? Sounds like a fight going on with a machine.”

Keith manages a grin as Hunk hides a chuckle. Pidge glares at Hunk and he helps her to sit up, rubbing her head.

“Yeah, all is good.”

Keith smiles again.

“Good, because tea is ready.”

With that, the three of them head back to the kitchen, talking and laughing. It is a nice day to spend with his friends and to stay at the apartment especially when Hunk served an amazing meal. When the two of them leave for the night, Keith takes a moment for himself to look around his new living situation. He smiles.

“Here’s to a new start.”

He says softly to Kosmo before finally pulling his phone out of his pocket to facetime his mom and uncles.

-

The first month is a bit hard to adjust to the time change and trying to find a good routine in general. Kosmo is a big help in getting one routine down at least, which was to take him out for a walk to do his business, but it also helps Keith to get his bearings of the town he is in and finding Hunks cafe and bakery. 

By the second month Keith has somewhat of a routine down. When he wakes up he would stretch, then get dressed in baggy clothes to take Kosmo on his morning walk around the block to do his business, go back home, feed Kosmo then take a shower. After that he would head out again, Kosmo faithfully at his side and make his way to the Balmera Cafe. He orders the same tea but always gets a different pastry. Sometimes he sits and does some people watching, other times he takes it to go and continues walking around the little city, sharing his pastry with Kosmo every now and then.

Keith still isn’t one hundred percent settled in. He is too afraid to bring his father’s guitar out here. He didn’t want it to get damaged in any way from his move. Keith knows he could get a new one if he wants to, he has the money and then some. After everything he has gone through, he is pretty well off money wise. But he still likes to keep busy if he could and playing the guitar is one of the hobbies he has, as well as reading, singing when no one is around and trapeze yoga. But today is a calm day, or a rest day to not really do anything but just walk around, watch the pedestrians while he takes a long route home. He always keeps an eye on the little shops and just that day he notices one that was ready to open tomorrow. A massage therapist. It is enough of an interest for Keith, to try someone new to massage his legs when he has his bad days and the pain would get too much. A good massage normally helps dull the pain and his uncle Thace or uncle Ulace are really really good at that. But he knows he couldn’t rely on them forever. 

As a mental note, he plans to check out the place once they opened. With a nod to himself and a pat on Kosmo’s head, he turns his head to pay more attention to the walk back home.

The next day, Keith does his normal but skips out on Hunk’s cafe to scope out the massage therapist. He looks through the windows where some products are displayed before heading in, Kosmo close at his side. 

The sound of a chime alerts whoever is at the front desk and a tall, skinny male walks out, hair the same sandy color as Pidge making Keith blink a few times before he manages a soft laugh.

“Matt, I never took you to be in a setting like this.”

“Keith! Hey man, how have you been?!”

Matt exclaims a bit too loud before he jumps over the reception desk to give Keith a hug, who laughs and hugs back.

“And no, I do not work here, I was just visiting my friend Shiro and helping him with the last of the heavy stuff.”

“Oh good, so I don’t need to call the cops on you.”

“Hey! Low blow man!”

Matt says with a grin before Shiro walks out from the back.

“Matt, that is not an inside voice. What if there was a session going on?”

Keith’s eyes widen slightly at the perfectly muscled man standing behind the counter now. He studies his face, his eyes and skims down his chest, but sadly the counter got in the way of the rest of his “inspection” of the guy, Shiro. He then feels a nudge to his shoulder making him blink and a blush appears on his cheeks while Matt shot him a knowing look.

“Well, good thing there isn’t! Let me introduce you to my friend, Keith! And of course his giant wolf dog, Kosmo. He will judge you, and you will know it.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at that as Kosmo does stare at Shiro with his intense gaze of his bright blue eyes. Keith manages a shy wave as he moves a little closer to the counter.

“Uh, nice to meet you. I, uhm… I actually have some questions.”

“And that’s my queue to leave! Oh! Keith! Did you stop by the cafe yet?”

Keith looks back to Matt, giving a slight shake of his head.

“No, I was planning to when I was done here.”

“Great, I'll save your spot!”

And with that, Matt leaves and the place is instantly quiet, aside from the soft music playing from the speakers. Keith somehow manages to bring his attention back to Shiro. He adjusts his weight on his hand crutches and Kosmos moves closer at that, letting Keith lean into him a little before he finally clears his throat.

“Right… how… I don’t know how to say this without being rude or stuck up, but how good are the massages?”

Shiro blinks, observing Keith, already noting the hand crutches and taking a lucky guess that Kosmo is his support animal. Also noticing how ridiculously gorgeous he is, and those eyes. He knows he has seen them somewhere before.

“Well, I guess it really depends what you need them for. There are many different techniques and each person is different with their needs. So, Keith, what would your needs be?”

Keith blushes softly as Shiro says his name in such a gentle tone. No rudeness to it at all.

“W-well… there are days that my legs and back will hurt a lot. Normally really cold days will trigger the pain and sometimes it will just happen… my uncles would normally massage my legs and back for me, but I moved here about two months ago and never thought of finding a massage therapist until I saw your sign…”

Shiro listens closely to what Keith says, nodding his head with a soft understanding smile. 

“Well, if you would like, I can give you a free session now, or whenever you choose you need it.”

“I couldn’t do that. You just opened up. I can pay.”

“I insist. If you’re going to be comparing me to your uncles I’d rather you have a free session and not spend money on being disappointed.”

Shiro has a good point. Keith hates it when things are just given to him. But this is at least logical so he nods.

“Alright… but, is it alright if I call to make an appointment?”

“Of course. Here, take my card. It has the number and my email on it.”

Keith takes the card gingerly, examining the simplicity of it and smiles.

“Thank you… I, uh I guess I’ll see you another day.”

“Of course. Have a good day Keith.”

“Y-you too…”

Keith turns to make his way out, hearing Shiro move to open the door for him, but Kosmo beats him to this, causing Keith to chuckle and look back to Shiro.

“Thanks but, Kosmo already has that part down.”

“Wow… he’s a smart dog.”

“That he is. See you later.”

With that, Keith leaves and makes his way to the cafe. When he walks in, he sees Pidge and Matt at his table. Matt is grinning wickedly, causing Keith to groan internally and shake his head as he makes his way over.

“Nothing happened.”

Keith says just when he gets into earshot of the Holt siblings.

“Oh, I saw you checking him out. And yes, he’s gay and you are so his type.”

Keith blushes deeply at that, but doesn’t seem convinced.

“Th-thanks, Matt… but you know that isn’t true.”

The siblings groan a little at that, but they know how Keith feels about his handicap. They don’t mention it but they care.

“Keith, you have an amazing body believe it or not. I bet you could woop anyone’s ass if they tried to do something.”

Keith finally takes a seat. Managing a small smile at Pidge’s words.

“If it was a good day, then possibly. If Kosmo doesn’t get to them first, of course.”

“Of course.”

The siblings say together and Kosmo just makes a huff sound and nods in agreement. The three of them laugh at that.

“I swear he knows what we are saying.”

Matt points out, like he always does since he met the dog the first time.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say he does, he just can’t speak like we can.”

“So creepy!”

“Get over it.”

The three of them laugh again. The rest of the day going by quickly. They stay until the cafe closes and the four of them head back to Hunk’s place for dinner and a sleepover.

-

The weeks pass since the massage place has opened and Keith still hasn’t used his free session yet. In all honesty, he is afraid to. Part because Shiro, the owner is hot to boot and the other part is he didn’t want to be disappointed with the massage. But with the colder months setting in, he has to do some serious thinking before he won't even be able to really leave his apartment.

It is a new day when Keith wakes up with a dull ache in his back and legs. A soft pained gasp leaves his lips. Kosmo hears it instantly and he nudges at Keith’s face and hands. It takes Keith a minute to pet Kosmo’s head, closing his eyes while he tries to sit up, Kosmo there to help. Once Keith is finally up right Kosmo leaves the room and soon returns with the wheelchair. Keith manages a weak smile.

“Good boy…”

He says softly before taking a few deep breaths. Kosmo moves to Keith’s side to help him stand. Keith bites back a whimper as he leans into Kosmo heavily before finally settling into the chair. He gives Kosmo a couple pets before making his way to the bathroom, Kosmo following closely behind.

-

“Hey Lance, has Keith been in yet?”

Hunk asks when he brings out the second round of pastries and hasn’t seen Keith in his spot yet.

“Uh, no man. He hasn’t shown up today at all. Maybe he found a new cafe?”

Hunk frowns at that, digging out his phone from his pocket to see if he missed a call or text. But there was nothing. He is about to call when he sees Keith rolling up to the door. His eyes widen and he busts a move to rush around the counter to get the door before Kosmo could grab the handle. Keith looks up then, blushing slightly at the sight of Hunk before he brings his hands up to sign.

- _ Bad day _ -

Hunk just nods, smiling at his friend.

“I was starting to worry. Go on to your spot, I’ll bring out your fave pastry.”

Keith manages a slight smile and nod and makes his way to his favorite spot, Kosmo never far behind. Once in place, Kosmo sits and rests his head on Keith’s lap. In that short amount of time Hunk is bringing out Keith’s favorite tea and pastry just as Shiro is walking in for his afternoon lunch break. Keith doesn’t even look towards the door. He pats Kosmos’s head, lost in thought until he hears his name.

“Keith? What happened?”

Keith blinks, looking up he watches Shiro walk up to him. He panics a bit and Kosmo stands and growls at Shiro, picking up on Keith’s emotions. 

Shiro stops in his tracks, his hands up to calm the wolf who stares at Keith.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt your person.”

He says softly to Kosmo, his concerned gaze moving from the dog to Keith and back. Keith finally calms down and snaps his fingers. Kosmo quickly sits back down, but remains between him and Shiro.

“Is it alright if I sit with you?”

There is another hesitance before Keith nods once. Shiro notices how the he isn’t speaking, just making simple gestures. Once Shiro takes his seat, he looks Keith over, the concern never leaving his face, but Kosmo is still keeping a close eye at the massage therapist’s every move.

There is silence for a long minute, but it feels like an eternity until Shiro finally speaks.

“Can I ask what happened? Is this what you meant when you mentioned bad days?”

Keith is silent but nods his head to answer the last question. He brings his hands up to sign, but stops before settling his hands back down, biting his bottom lip as the panic comes back quickly. He didn’t bring his notepad and he doesn’t know if he could trust Shiro enough to just show what he types up on his phone for an answer. Or what if Shiro thinks it weird that he just all of a sudden won’t speak. His mind starts to spiral and Kosmo moves his head so Keith grabs some fur and not his arm. 

Shiro is silent, watching Keith carefully but noting how Kosmo moves and Keith… Keith just seems like a completely different person. Shiro quickly brings up his phone, tapping on the notepad app for a minute then knocks on the table gently to get Keith’s attention, and shows him his phone.

~ **hey, would talking like this be better?** ~

Keith blinks a few times to snap out of his panic again, holding tightly onto Kosmo’s fur, his gaze lingering on Shiro before he reads the text on the phone. A soft smile comes to his lips as he nods his head. Shiro smiles, pulls his phone back and then shows Keith a new message, his number attached to it. Keith pulls out his own phone to add Shiro’s number.

After a minute, Lance brings over Shiro’s order, glancing to Keith but quickly gets back to his station to help the other customers. Shiro’s phone soon buzzes in his hand. An unknown number has sent a text. He smiles and quickly adds the number to his phonebook.

**S: There, now we can talk like this, and act like everyone else in the cafe.**

Keith looks at his phone and can’t help another smile as he texts back.

**K: Thank you… I… it’s not easy for me to talk when I am in the wheelchair. I’m sorry.**

Shiro frowns a little at Keith apologizing for not being able to speak and messages back.

**S: Hey, it’s fine. I won’t pry on what happened, but I am concerned. Do you want to come by for that massage?**

Keith reads the text a few times looking to Kosmo then back to his phone. Shiro, patient as ever sees how nervous and in pain Keith is.

**K: Alright…**

Shiro smiles at that.

**S: Perfect! :) we’ll head over when we are done with our goodies.**

Keith snorts with a slight laugh, looking up at Shiro and he nods.

**K: You don’t have any other clients?**

**S: Nope. I should ask though, how long do your massage sessions normally go on?**

**K: 4 hours**

Shiro chokes on his drink, looking at Keith who has a perfect poker face before finally cracking a smile. Shiro can’t help but laugh.

“That was good. You actually had me going.”

Shiro says smiling taking a bite of his personal quiche. For the rest of the hour, the two eat and drink in a companionable silence. Kosmo for the most part has calmed down seeming to trust Shiro a little bit after Keith had relaxed. When Shiro gets up to recycle his to-go cup and container, he looks at Keith.

“Alright if I take care of that for you since I’m already up?”

He nods to Keith’s dishes. Keith thinks a moment on it then nods offering his empty pastry dish and cup before he signs the simple ‘thank you’ to Shiro.

Shiro nods and smiles taking care of everything in clean up. When done he walks back over to Keith.

“Ready for your appointment?”

Another hesitation then another nod. Shiro still keeps his gentle smile while he leads the way to the door, waving to Hunk before he opens it for Keith. Hunk looks concerned and shoots Keith a text.

**H: Hey, everything okay?**

Keith quickly looks between his phone and Hunk, gives him a reassuring smile and followed Shiro out the door. Hunk watches with a little concern, but trusts Keith will let him know if he needs him.

Shiro opens the door to his business, Kosmo walks in first, looking around before Keith wheels in. Shiro wants to help, but didn’t want to overstep any boundaries since it is clear that Keith can get around just fine without help. Shiro soon leads to another room in the back, already noting how it will be a tight fit for the wheelchair to get through. He opens the door and Keith assess the doorframe, then makes a clicking sound so Kosmo moves behind Keith and pushes him through with no issue. Shiro looks bewildered.

“Wow… that was cool...uh, right.”

He shakes his head a little.

“If you need help, text me, or send your wolf. Slippers and robes are in the lockers, then you can set the code to the locker when it is closed. Just press the star key once you set the number.”

Shiro smiles and Keith gives another nod, nervous and a bit tense all over again. Shiro leaves, hoping the room is big enough for the wheelchair and couldn’t be more than thankful that there are no more clients today. Allura has finished up the last while he was on lunch. He has also given her the low down to keep his schedule free for the rest of the day, only briefing her quickly of the situation with the client he took on. Allura never presses for more information, but he knows she will when they close for the day.

Shiro is in the massage room meant for couples, setting it up and making sure it’s warm enough. He dims the lights a bit, sets some towels in the towel warming box and the heated blanket is turned on to warm up the sheets faster. Just as Shiro turns on the aromatherapy mister, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he quickly pulls it out.

**K: Ready. Just not sure where to go from the locker room… **

Shiro hits his head before he quickly types back.

**S: There is a door near the back to the left. It is a waiting room area. I’ll be there in just a minute.**

**K: Alright. Thanks. **

Shiro takes a moment to himself. His nerves are worked up for whatever reason. It’s just Keith. He doesn’t know much about him except he is beautiful, has perfect porcelain skin, out of this world eyes and he really wants to run his hands through his black hair… Shiro shakes his head to snap himself out of it and makes his way to the waiting room. He knocks once before popping his head in, shocked to see Keith sitting on his wolf. He quickly realizes that the wheelchair is not in the room. A simple conclusion of it doesn’t fit.

“I am so sorry your wheelchair doesn’t fit. I will be sure to make alterations immediately once closed for the day.”

Keith just manages an apologetic smile. But Shiro wasn’t going to have it. He opens the door. Kosmo walks through as Keith stays on his back.

“You know, you remind me of that anime, Princess Mononoke. You look pretty badass.”

Shiro considers it a win when he gets a chuckle out of Keith. Once in the room, Kosmo seems to know where to go and Shiro simply follows.

“May I pick you up to put you on the table?”

This time, Keith blushes and gives another nod. Shiro moves carefully to pick up Keith. Surprised that he is rather heavy for his small frame, but still manages to lift him up just fine. Once he has him on the table, he helps with adjusting him a bit before backing off.

“Alright. All that’s left is to remove the robe…”

Keith blushes more, hesitating before finally removing the robe. Shiro takes it and says nothing about the scars on Keith’s body, the largest one in particular, starting at his left side and going to his back. It’s easy to tell how self conscious he is of them.

“Hey, you’re alright. I promise. There is no judging here. Just try to relax, settle down. I’ll give you a minute, if you want, before starting.”

He smiles and Keith takes a few deep breaths to calm down before shaking his head. He then lies down, his arms facing down. Shiro smiles softly before he moves to close the door.

“I’m just going to start. But let me know by a tap on the table to go harder. I’m going to start out a little lighter than I normally do.”

Keith gives a nod, taking in another breath to calm down. He then closes his eyes and just listens as Shiro starts up a soothing playlist and washing his hands before finally starting on Keith’s legs. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to tap. Shiro smiles and he goes a little deeper, but then there is another tap. Shiro hasn’t gotten very far aside from just putting oil on Keith’s legs. So, he goes a little bit deeper with the pressure. Another tap. Shiro is at his normal pressure with the clients he normally has. Then another tap. Shiro looks up slightly at Keith, still working on his left leg but Keith’s eyes are closed. So he goes with a little bit more pressure, another tap. When Shiro looks up again, he sees Keith looking right at him, giving a slightly shy smile. Shiro just nods, smiling back not holding back anymore, doing more pressure than his regular. Apparently it was the right kind of pressure when a moan escapes Keith’s mouth. It brings a blush to Shiro’s face, but he continues with that pressure, working thoroughly on Keith’s legs and feet for a solid thirty minutes.

When Shiro stops, Keith makes a protesting sound causing Shiro to chuckle softly.

“If you are able, I need you to go on your stomach now so I can work on your back, shoulders and arms.”

Keith just gives a willing nod, in obvious bliss before he slowly turns his body to lie on his stomach, forgetting about hiding the scars on his arms. Shiro smiles at Keith, taking it as a good sign that he is doing the pressure right for the pain. But when he glances to Keith’s arms, he sees the long scars going up from the wrist. His breath catches in his throat when he slowly continues to work on Keith’s back. Warming the oil in his hands before spreading it along the other’s back, getting the tension and knots out in his back as well as his shoulders before finally focusing on his arms.

When Shiro gets to the scar on Keith’s right arm, Keith tenses up just slightly, moving his head to look at Shiro. Shiro just continues his work, glancing up to Keith and gives his soft smile.

“Everything okay?”

Keith manages a nod, his eyes getting a little misty before he closes them and turns his head away again. Shiro continues to smile, but feels sad. He caught how Keith’s eyes were watering up. The scars only confirm his assumption. They are self inflicted, and it enrages Shiro. He is just glad that whoever pushed Keith to the edge like that, to do this to himself, is not present. Even though the scars are old, it’s obvious still an open wound to talk about. Shiro shakes his head a little to bring his focus back to Keith in front of him. He is alive, he is working on him now and he couldn’t be happier. Shiro doesn’t know why, but he can’t imagine a world without Keith even after such a short time he got to know him.

Before he knows it, Shiro is finishing up and the finishing touch is feeling those large hand run through his hair and massage his head. Keith doesn’t think it possible for anyone to be as good as his uncles, but one man apparently is, and his name is Shiro, and he wish this could go on longer, forever. When those glorious hands finally pull away from him he makes a whimper of a sound and slowly opens his eyes to see Shiro smiling down at him. He blushes softly but smiles back.

“I’ll give you a minute to come back to yourself and get adjusted. I’ll knock before coming in again. Okay?”

Keith gives a nod, yawning as he stretches and lets out a sigh. Shiro softly chuckling before he leaves the room. Keith takes a moment to gather his thoughts and soon looks at Kosmo. The wolf looks back with an almost approving look making Keith chuckle softly, taking that as a good enough sign to trust Shiro. He then finally moves to sit up. He looks around for a moment for the robe watching Kosmo get up and get the robe off the chair that is close by and walking back over to Keith.

After a couple minutes, Shiro knocks on the door. He hears the wolf make a boof sound and takes that as his queue to open the door and turn the lights on a little more.

“How are you feeling?”

Keith smiles shyly running his hands through Kosmo’s fur.

“Better… thank you.”

Shiro smiles wide at hearing Keith speak.

“Was I as good as your uncles?”

Keith can’t help but chuckle at that.

“Maybe… a little better…”

He blushes as he admits that.

“Just don’t tell them I said that.”

“Never.”

Shiro says with a soft laugh. After a moment of silence, Shiro clears his throat a little.

“Would you like some help back to the locker room?”

Keith blushes softly. He thinks this might be a new streak with how much he has blushed today.

“Uhm… y-yes, please… a-and…”

He falls silent for a minute. Shiro, waits patiently for Keith to continue.

“Sorry… w-when I am in my chair… I…”

Keith lets out a frustrated sigh.

“I can’t speak… when I am in my chair. I have tried to overcome it, but…”

“Hey, it’s fine. I get it. If it makes you feel a bit more at ease, I had a situation with my right arm for years. Like how you have special braces for your legs, I had one for my arm, still have it too. But every time I had to wear it, people treated me differently and I mentally just shut down. It took a while, maybe the last two years whenever I had to wear it I don’t shut down anymore.”

He smiles watching Keith just staring at him with wide eyes and what appeared to be some sort of hope that he too could overcome this.

“How, how long did you have the arm brace? I-if you don’t mind me asking…”

“Not at all. I received my brace when I was seven. So I’ve had it for twenty years, and it took the right people to actually treat me normally when I would wear it. Sadly for me, it took much longer. But, if you’ll let me, I am more than happy to be your friend and not treat you any differently.”

Keith blushes but smiles.

“I would like that… thank you.”

Shiro smiles more as he moves closer, standing to Keith’s right.

“Ready to be picked up?”

Keith blushes with yet another nod. Shiro moves, picks Keith up bridal style and walks him back to the locker room.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! THE LAST CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED!! and just in time for the end of the year! I truly hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I had writing.
> 
> And, I know I say this in every one of my notes, but it is true, I would not be posting my stories without the help of my best friend and editor, @justhinothings over on twitter. She is my cheerleader, she helps me think of different words to use and not be repetitive with the same word. She helps me sort out my thoughts when they are in a jumble, she encourages me with all my other AUs I have stored up in my head, and just has been there for me from the start and I can not appreciate her enough. I truly do not know where I would be right now without her endless help and encouragement along with her support. 
> 
> Love you Hino!! You are the best and I plan on writing many more stories and having your help to guide me through every one. <3 <3 <3
> 
> And to the rest of you, the readers, I thank you as well for reading my stories. It makes me smile and fills my heart with joy with every kudo, comment and bookmark. you have no idea how happy that makes me and helps me to keep on going.
> 
> I hope you all have a safe and happy new years.
> 
> Love,  
Shells

The winter months seem to pass slowly yet quickly - each week is different. Keith has quickly become friends with Shiro and would text him on a daily basis. He secretly wants to be more than friends, but he would always remind himself that Shiro could do better with someone less handicapped, less needy with simple functions in life. So Keith settles on the text messages, brunch at Hunk’s cafe and getting his massages every other day from Shiro as the last appointment of the day.

The best part of his day in all honesty.

The few rare times Shiro couldn’t do it, Allura could. Keith is weary at first with another new person working on him, but finds Allura is just as good as Shiro in her own way and he is happy to have a back up massage therapist and possibly another new friend who wouldn’t judge him and is just as kind as well as understanding. 

It’s the last month of winter, and the town is going through a really cold chill factor. Everyone is bundling up to head out to get to work or do their daily tasks. Except Keith. He has to cancel all his appointments with Shiro. Until the chill factor goes away, he isn’t able to leave his apartment at all. The closest he gets to the outdoors is to let Kosmo out so he can do his business then come back in. Even then, just that little bit would send sharp jolts of pain through Keith’s legs and back. A pained gasp leaving his lips every time. Kosmo would fret for a few seconds when he hears it. Making sure his master is okay until he receives a pat on the head indicating so.

The frigid cold went on for two solid weeks, going into a third. It’s agonizing for Keith - everything was just too much. The cold, being cooped up for so long and not being able to go out. He manages to keep his sanity with messaging Shiro the most and of course checking in with Hunk, Pidge, his mother and uncles. When he isn’t talking to them he would read, watch a movie or something on T.V.. Before the frigid cold even hit Keith caved and got a guitar from the local music store. Boy is he glad of that purchase. When he gets tired of reading or bored of watching T.V., he happily plays his guitar for hours until he feels tired.

Keith puts his guitar away after another day of nothing but ridiculous cold weather outside. He sighs and looks at his phone. Getting a goodnight text from Shiro always makes his evening - he couldn’t help but smile at his phone. Kosmo boofs at him and does the biggest sigh as Keith blushes.

“Hey, be nice in that tone of voice.”

He grins when Kosmo makes another huff. Keith chuckles softly and moves to the front door to let the wolf out one more time before going to bed. He clenches his jaw when he feels the icy wind that has picked up for the night. He does his best to hold back the gasp, not wanting Kosmo to worry before he closes the door, patiently waiting to hear the scratch at the door for when his four legged companion has returned. When Kosmo does come back, he makes it quick entering the apartment, Keith closing and locking the door behind his wolf. He takes a moment to catch his breath. Kosmo leans into Keith’s legs to help warm them faster before the both of them go to Keith’s room for the night.

Shortly after Keith has fallen asleep the heating unit breaks down and the fuse box for the complex he is in blows. The wind storm bringing with it freezing rain.

Keith wakes with a start. His eyes snap open as he realizes he is shivering under his comforter. It takes him a solid minute to understand that he has no heat and the dull ache in his bones is slowly getting worse. Keith manages to turn over, though having to move means a freezing spot on his bed causing a whimper to escapes his lips. It is that sound that wakes Kosmo. The wolf sniffing the air, realizing it is cold making him get up quickly and moves over to Keith, nudging the blankets as Keith makes another pained sound. Kosmo looks around quickly before heading to the spare closet that holds more blankets, opening the door, pulls out blanket after blanket, taking each one over to the bed, trying to cover his person up and keep him warm. 

Kosmo makes a small whimper sound as he nudges Keith again under the blankets. When Keith’s hand came out and signed for his mom, Kosmo runs out of the room and over to the T.V. where a tablet sits just beside the base. Specially modified for him to use to call Krolia in emergencies just like this. Kosmo paws at the tablet, turning it on and manages to press Krolia’s icon to start the call. 

Only two rings in and the tablet dies. Kosmo starts whimpering as he paws at it again, but the tablet doesn’t wake back up. It being so freezing in Keith’s apartment it drained the battery life from all portable electrical devices. Kosmo whimpers and runs back to Keith’s room, hearing his person breathing a bit heavily from under the blankets, the beginning signs of panic setting in and the ache getting worse. The wolf nudges Keith, slowly getting up on the bed with a whine. The new dip in the bed causes Keith to finally cry out in pain. That in turn sets Kosmo off on a barking frenzy to try and get anyone's attention to get in the apartment and help.

  
  
  
  
  


Shiro is sitting at Keith’s favorite spot warming his hands up wrapped around a to-go cup filled with his favorite tea. He glances to his phone probably for the hundredth time in just the span of one minute. He sighs when he still hasn’t received any message from Keith and it’s already noon. He slumps his shoulders and a hefty sigh leaves his lips.

“Sounds like lover boy is love sick over a certain someone.”

Shiro quickly looks up to see the Holt siblings sliding in on the other side of the table. Matt having the biggest shit eating grin on his face but Shiro just sighs and shakes his head.

“No, Matt. Just haven’t heard from Keith yet…”

A slight pout in his voice has Matt cackling while Pidge grins.

“You are right Matt, he is love sick.”

“Not you too, Pidge!”

Shiro blushes softly averting his gaze. He heaves a sigh before finally looking up again at the siblings.

“I do have a question though. Since you guys have been friends with Keith the longest.”

He is silent a moment while he gathers his thoughts. Matt expects lewd questions and is happy to pick on Shiro every step of the way.

“I feel like I have seen Keith before, before opening up my business. I just can’t pinpoint where. Do you know if he’s been to Japan at all? Or even just traveled a lot and was internet famous or something? It’s just been bothering me that I can’t figure it out and I really didn’t want to look Keith up online. So I’d figured you guys would know something.”

Matt’s smile fades as he looks to his sister. The two share a silent conversation with each other before Pidge looks at Shiro this time.

“I’m not going to lie, you most likely have. It’s just…”

She pauses, frowning a bit trying to find the right words.

“Keith has been through a lot in a short time. And it is a very touchy topic we don’t really talk about. But when someone else thinks they might know him we shut it down as fast as possible.”

Shiro just looks more confused and looks to Matt for answers. Another glance at Pidge before he looks back to Shiro.

“Remember when you were at the Olympics under apprenticeship for massage therapy for athletes?”

It takes Shiro a moment, but he nods.

“Yes, but that-”

“Remember hearing about a journalist who picked on a kid in a wheelchair and the mom literally knocked the guy on his ass?”

There is a strained silence before Shiro’s eyes widen. He has heard of that incident, even remembering something with a video and no one helping. It’s that moment he quickly grabs his phone and finally looks up Keith Kogane.

Pidge and Matt both stay silent, watching Shiro closely while he does his research. They first see the aw on his face, most likely at the part of Keith’s early career of being a professional gymnast. They also see the exact moment of horror of that career coming to a screeching halt. It is that moment Matt reaches forward and covers Shiro’s phone with his hand. 

Shiro looks up quickly at that, his breath hitching as he just looks between Pidge and Matt.

“How.... How did he survive that?”

“If you are up for watching it a few times, he managed to maneuver his body to not die on impact. But even then he almost didn’t make it.”

Pidge then takes over talking.

“Keith was in a coma for six months. In that time frame he lost his dad, couldn’t walk and was bullied every day the moment he went back to school. Then, after the invite to the olympics ordeal and that journalist being no better than the bullies from school, everything got even worse. He was forced to be homeschooled, forced to stay indoors.”

Pidge is silent a moment, still furious of that event in life.

“He was being harassed online so much that it drove him to attempt to kill himself…”

She finally says, her voice cracking with emotion. Matt moving to pull his sister close giving her the time and space to slowly calm down.

“His family basically packed up everything after that and moved. Which, I don’t blame them at all. After everything they went through… but he came back, and if you ever do anything to hurt him, I swear I will kill you and hide your body and no one will know what happened.”

Shiro just puts his hands up in surrender, but his own tears are falling from his eyes and he sniffles.

“I would never… I… I love him.”

“I knew it!”

Exclaims Matt, breaking the gloomy mood and causing Shiro to blush through the tears.

“But, we also know he likes you too, a lot. Keith is just so self-depreciating of himself. But honestly, this is the happiest we have ever seen him.”

Pidge says this time, managing a smile after her threat earlier. Matt then finally moves his hand away from Shiro’s phone, the three of them settling back into a calm atmosphere between them. Shiro just starts asking what Keith likes and his favorite foods. It’s not until close to closing time in the cafe that Hunk comes running over to them.

“Someone needs to go to Keith’s apartment, now!”

He says frantically. Shiro is up in an instant.

“Send me his address!”

He says loudly and is already at the door. The Holt siblings never seen Shiro move so fast, but Matt quickly texts Shiro the address regardless.

“Who wants to bet he will confess?”

Pidge elbows her brother at that, looking back up to Hunk with worry.

“What happened?”

Hunk glances to the siblings looking about ready to bolt as well, but was in the middle of closing the bakery part of the cafe.

“Krolia called me five times, five times! I didn’t hear it once! I feel like a horrible friend! But anyway, no one can get a hold of Keith! And shortly after I got a call from the landlord saying how there has been a dog barking for hours! HOURS GUYS!”

This was very bad and both Pidge and Matt get up to try and calm Hunk down.

“Hey, Hunk, Hunk look at me.”

Pidge talks softly yet sternly at Hunk to hold his attention.

“The faster you can get the bakery cleaned, the faster we can go and see Keith. Okay? Matt and I will help herd lingering customers out and clean up the front.”

Hunk manages a nod at that.

“Right, finish cleaning, then go see Keith. Your phone is in the back. Please call Krolia and let her know what is going on. I-I think she might be getting on a plane to get out here from the sound of her last message.”

With that, Hunk leaves to head back to the kitchen part of the cafe and Pidge is up and hurrying towards the back to get her phone. Matt is already cleaning up empty tables of their dirty dishes left behind and ushering the lingering customers out with a briefe family emergency. That did the trick with clearing people out faster to get the place cleaned up.

  
  
  
  
  


Shiro pulls up to the apartment complex, almost to a screeching halt. He stumbles out of his car, the engine still running and follows the sound of strained barking when he was closer to the complex. Shiro hurries and runs up to the closest door.

“Keith? Keith can you hear me?”

The barking stops, making Shiro freeze before he hears another broken bark, and a faint cry of someone, no, from Keith. Shiro calls out again before he hears scratching two doors down. Shiro runs to it and tries to open the door, but it’s locked, or frozen shut, or both. 

“Kosmo? Kosmo can you unlock the door, boy?”

Shiro says in a hurried and almost frantic voice resulting in Kosmo whimpering and a broken bark, followed by more scratching before Keith is heard crying out again. Shiro hears the wolf run off which puts Shiro in full panic mode, trying to break the door in. It wouldn’t budge. He then hurries to find the closest window. He does a quick look around and finds a decent sized chunk of ice before throwing it through the window. The shatter is loud but Shiro wastes no time to clear the broken glass away from the frame of the window to fit through. Shiro scans the room, realizing he’s in the living room. At the same time he realizes how freezing it is in here, just as cold as outside, if not colder.

“Keith…”

He whispers softly to himself, starting to head to the back, hearing Kosmo whimpering and barking every few seconds, already noting the dog’s vocals starting to fail him for using it for so long. Shiro picks up the pace, finally making it to the bedroom where there is a bundle of blankets on the bed, and a not so pleasant smell. Shiro ignores it and walks closer.

“Keith? Keith it’s me, Shiro. Can you respond?”

There is silence for a few seconds too long before Keith gasps.

“S-Shiro…?”

Keith isn’t fully coherent. Voice sounding broken up and teeth chattering before he starts to cry again when Kosmo moves off Keith’s legs to let Shiro closer. Shiro bites his lip, taking in the pile of blankets, and quickly noticing the heated blanket on top of the pile.

“Hang in there Keith, I’ll make this quick. Okay?”

Keith just whimpers. Shiro moves quickly, grabbing the top two blankets from the pile, quickly hurrying back out to the car. In the process he unlocks the door and swings it wide open. He stumbles a few times in the icy snow but manages, turning the heat on full blast and tosses the blankets in the front seat before he hurries and opens the back door to his car and runs back to get Keith. Shiro has to take a lot of the other blankets off to make it as easy as possible for him to gather Keith still wrapped in the comforter and carry him out. 

With every cry or whimper from Keith, Shiro does his best to soothe him, making soft reassurances while he gets Keith out to his car, Kosmo right beside Shiro panting and whimpering at every one of Keith’s sounds. Once Keith is in the back seat and Kosmo in the front, Shiro wastes no time in putting his car in drive and heading back to his place while he calls up Matt.

“Shiro! How is he? Is Keith okay?”

Shiro can hear the panic in Matt’s voice and shortly after Pidge.

“No, he is freezing and in pain. I’m taking him back to my place. But you might want to get a hold of the landlord and let him know that Keith’s apartment is freezing, and I had to break a window to get in there.”

As if on cue, Keith lets out a pained cry, Kosmo whimpering again to try and sooth his person from the front seat. Matt is silent on the other end for a few seconds too long.

“Jesus… Okay, okay I’ll get on top of that. Do you need any help?”

“No, I got this for now. I’ll keep you updated on Keith.”

“Okay. We’ll get his apartment looked at asap.”

“Sounds good. Talk to you later.”

Shiro hangs up first and does a quick glance back at Keith. His breathing is still uneven and his hair sticks to his face. Shiro looks back out at the road, looking out for any cops making his car go faster. Before too long, Shiro finally sees his house in sight. When he pulls up his driveway, Shiro is able to pull into the garage. He pushes a button to close the garage door once parked. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, leaving his car running while he unlocks the doors.

“I’ll be right back Keith. The car is going to stay running while I set things up inside.”

Keith only manages a slight nod. Shiro moves quickly at that, not wanting to touch Keith yet. He grabs the two blankets from earlier and heads to the side door that leads into his house, unlocking it and turning lights on as he moves along the house. The first thing he does is set the heated blanket on his bed and plugs it in, turning the dial up on high. Once that is done he hurries to his bathroom to get the shower running, making sure the water is a decent warm temperature for someone that has been cold for hours. Shiro then makes his way to the laundry room, sticking the last blanket in hand in the dryer, getting that warmed up before finally headed to the build in sauna part of his house, making sure the room is on and functional. And lastly, he turns the heat up in the entire house. Though with late realization, he should have done that part first.

Shiro finally walks back out to the car, opening the driver side to turn the car off. He then makes his way around to let Kosmo out first then gets to Keith. Maneuvering Keith in his arms while still wrapped in the comforter, Shiro makes sure his footing is placed just right to not lose balance. When he finally gets Keith out, he takes him inside. The dog not far behind. 

Shiro continues to his room, getting into the bathroom where he finally sets Keith down gently on the floor. Unwrapping the blanket fully to reveal the mess Keith is left in. He quickly takes note of the shaking and the way his limbs are positioned, stiff and most likely cramped up. Keith then let out a soft sob. Coherent purple eyes finally focused on what is going on. Shiro does his best to sooth Keith as he undresses him.

“Shhh, hey, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. I got you.”

Shiro says softly, getting Keith undressed as carefully as possible before moving the soiled clothes and blanket away with his feet and gets Keith under the spray of the shower. Shiro remains quiet while he gently, softly, lovingly cleans Keith’s body and the younger male sobs, hiding his face in his hands until he is being moved to sit up so his hair could be washed.

Keith has no idea how long he cries. He feels less than a human as the man he’s been crushing on for months cleans the filth off of him. He just wants a black hole to suck him up and rid him of the misery and embarrassment he is feeling, or for his mother to appear and take him back home, pretend none of this ever happened at all. But it doesn’t. 

Keith doesn’t know when he stops crying, or when the world is finally coming into focus again. He realizes that he has been dried off, his hair wrapped in a towel as well as his torso and he is being carried through unfamiliar halls and soon to a wooden room - and it is hot. Not unpleasantly so but close. He glances around the small room just big enough to fit three people max. He finally looks up at Shiro, noting how he lost his shirt somewhere along the way, blushing deeply but hopes to pass it off from finally starting to feel warm again. His body is still a huge numbing mess and some places feel like pins and needles.

He still didn’t have the energy or strength to even talk, so he just absorbs the warmth and lets his eyes drift close. Trying not to think how this could be the last time he may ever be able to see Shiro again and not feel humiliated.

When Keith comes to, he is on something soft and really warm. His brain supplies a bed. Letting out a soft sigh he starts to relax when the images of the last hours run through his mind, reminding him that he is not home. He starts to panic, wondering where Kosmo is when he feels the familiar wet nose and a whimper close to his face. A weak chuckle escapes his lips. Keith manages to move his hand out of the blankets to pet his companion.

“Good boy…”

He says weakly.

“Ah, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

Keith freezes, his eyes slowly land on Shiro in the doorway. Gentle caring gray eyes staring back at him. No disgust or judgement present.

“... I’ve been better…”

He manages to say, trying to move to sit up, but Shiro moves quickly, putting a hand on his chest to keep him down.

“Don’t push yourself. I did a two hour massage on you only thirty minutes ago. Just try to relax. I’ll be right back with soup and tea.”

With that, he leaves once more. It takes Keith a minute to realise he is holding his breath. Kosmo nudges at his hand gently, trying to calm him back down. And he does. Keith pets Kosmo while he gathers his thoughts, remembering bits and pieces of what happened. It started to make him tear up until he remembers he hasn’t talked to his mom, and he doesn’t know if Kosmo was ever able to get a hold of her in the beginning of this mess. He bolts upright in bed, panic full force now causing Kosmo to run to the door and bark for Shiro before going back to Keith’s side.

Shiro is there in seconds, worry already on his face.

“Breath baby, breath. Everything is alright.”

Keith’s brain short circuits even more at the pet name.

“B-baby..? Wha- no- mom! My mom! I need to get a hold of her!”

Shiro blushes at the slip but quickly fumbles with getting his cell phone out of his pocket and hands it over to Keith. He has never seen Keith type in a number so fast. While he holds the phone to his ear, Shiro was now starting to have his own anxiety. He has never met Keith’s mother and from what he has been told about her, she is strong, ruthless and just a person you don’t want to cross under horrible circumstances. And Shiro would most definitely consider this a horrible circumstance. Her son in a stranger’s home and in his bed, though he knows Keith isn’t a stranger at all, in a sense… but still. 

He did not want to be on her bad side and was already fearing the worst until he feels a wet nose nudge his hand. Shiro looks down to see Kosmo and manages a smile until he starts hearing Keith talk in another language he hadn’t heard in a long time. It’s graceful yet complicated. Shiro couldn’t help but continue to listen while he watches the emotions play across Keith’s face like an open book.

After a few moments, Shiro finally excuses himself to check on the soup, hoping it didn’t burn in his time away from the stove. Once in the kitchen, Shiro is thankful that one, the soup did not burn. Two, the kettle is hot and turns the fire off on that just as it was about to whistle. He manages to occupy his time enough to gather what he needs, set a tray up with the bowl of soup and green tea. He steals himself a couple more minutes before finally grabbing the tray and making his way back up to his bedroom, hoping Keith is finally off the phone and up to eat something. 

He manages a light knock on the doorframe before looking at Keith who appears to have been crying… again. It breaks his heart all over again from having to see Keith cry so many times in one day. Shiro clears his throat softly to get Keith’s attention and manages a small smile.

“I brought up dinner if you’re up for it… you don’t have to eat it, but I thought you might be hungry.”

Keith sniffles as he looks up at Shiro. A look of apology in his eyes for being a nuisance and it just makes Shiro want to kiss that look away and hold Keith close.

“Yeah… I’ll eat. Thank you, Shiro…”

Shiro walks over with the tray, still smiling his gentle smile, but hated how Keith looks like he lost everything and resigned himself to not having anything ever again. He gently sets the tray on Keith’s lap.

“Do you want another massage after? Just your legs?”

Shiro manages to ask, a soft smile on his lips. Keith remains silent for a moment, his eyes down cast then shakes his head.

“No… no, you have done more than enough with helping me today...thank you.”

The sound of Keith speaking almost sounded like a dismissal. It made Shiro’s heart ache in a way it has never done before. He hesitates a moment before the doorbell goes off. Keith doesn’t look up while he eats the soup. Shiro sighs softly and finally leaves the room to answer the front door.

When Shiro finally opens the door, Hunk, Pidge and Matt are there, all with worried faces and each one holding something that belongs to Keith.

“He’s okay for the most part. He is eating now and got off the phone with his mom not long ago… he’s… he’s really upset and I don’t think it’s a good idea for everyone to see him right now.”

The three look to each other. They each know how Keith can get, and if Shiro is saying it after only knowing Keith for a few months, then it’s really bad.

“Okay.”

Says Hunk snapping the siblings out of it, soon handing Shiro Keith’s special leg support frames and hand crutches and a medium bag of dog food to Shiro.

“I’m sure Kosmo is starving. And I’m glad that Keith is eating, that is a good sign. What language was Keith speaking while talking to his mom?”

Shiro is confused a bit by that question, taking the things handed to him and setting them just inside the door.

“Uhm… not English… If my memory serves me right, he was speaking Galran.”

Hunk just lets out a soft breath, a grim look on his face but nods as he backs away. Pidge and Matt then step forward, Pidge handing Shiro a backpack, most likely filled with clothes and Keith’s cell phone. Shiro studies her, noticing how she doesn’t say a thing but clearly upset. Lastly it’s Matt, pushing forward Keith’s wheelchair and Kosmo’s collar and leash.

“Have him message us. Okay?”

Matt asks softly. And it startles Shiro more to see his friend like this, all three of them honestly, from answering Hunk’s question.

“Of course you guys. And the moment he’s up for it, you can all come back.”

He smiles, hoping to get some type of reaction. But he knows, from the ghost of smiles he gets in return that for some reason, that was not going to happen. He waves them all good-bye, watching with a sinking heart that he must be missing something. But what?

  
  
  


The morning rises to a new day. The sun is shining, the sky blue and the birds singing. As if yesterday and those freezing weeks never happened. But the remnants of the ice are still on the ground, the only evidence of it ever being cold.

Shiro is already up early, making breakfast for Keith. Pancakes, eggs and bacon. He even called Hunk to bring by one of Keith’s favorite drinks. He thinks a bit belatedly that all this might seem weird. But he plans to talk to Keith, wants to let him know that he doesn’t care about his handicap. He loves Keith so much. And in all honesty, he feels embarrassed it took him this long to admit it to himself. Once he finishes up the batter for pancakes, he takes the tray to his room, hoping Keith is already awake. He gently knocks on the partially closed door then peaks in.

He chuckles softly at seeing Kosmo on the bed all snuggled up to Keith, who is awake, but just staying under the blankets until those beautiful amethyst eyes look to Shiro.

“Good morning. I hope you’re hungry. I made breakfast.”

Shiro smiles warmly at Keith as he walks closer to the bed. Keith hesitates for a moment before finally moving to sit up, wincing a little. Kosmo moves to help and soon lies behind Keith. Shiro just chuckles at the dog.

“I can’t tell if he just does what he does at random or just knows what you need.”

Keith shrugs slightly, not looking at Shiro this time.

“He’s really smart.”

Keith says softly. Shiro already noticing that Keith still seems rather upset, and didn’t know how to make this better. He finally sets the tray on Keith’s lap once he is situated.

“How are you feeling? Do you need another massage after you finished breakfast?”

Shiro notes how just mentioning a massage makes the other tense, almost rigid.

“No… I’m fine.”

Keith manages to say with a strained tone. Shiro gets concerned and he leans against the edge of the bed a bit.

“Hey-”

Before he could say more, the doorbell rings. He glances to his watch at the time before excusing himself to see who it may be. When he opens the door, he is not expecting a woman that has so much of Keith’s features standing on his front porch with a scowl, just like Keith.

“Where is my son.”

Comes her demanding voice making Shiro lift his hands up in response, not wanting to start anything. He moves to get out of the way, opening the door wider for the woman to come in.

“He’s in the bedroom down the hall, last door to your right.”

The woman takes a moment to regard Shiro, her features softening just a bit.

“You must be Shiro.”

Shiro quickly nods, almost hesitant to hold out his hand.

“Yes… and I think it’s good to assume you’re Keith’s mother.”

She smiles at that.

“Call me Krolia. And thank you, for getting to Keith as soon as you were able to.”

Shiro smiles at that.

“Of course. I would do it all over again, no hesitation.”

Krolia eyeballs Shiro with those words, staying quiet a moment while she takes in the sight of this young man in front of her, the one that basically saved her child. A smile then graces her lips.

“Thank you.”

She then turns to head down the hall and to the bedroom. Shiro lingers for a moment by the front door before finally closing it and heads back into the kitchen, starting to clean up and put everything away, expecting the two wanting privacy. Shortly after the kitchen is clean, Kosmo comes walking out with a small whimper, getting Shiro’s attention. He walks over to the wolf, smiling.

“Need to go out big guy?”

Kosmo huffs and walks towards the door to the backyard. Shiro opens the door to let the wolf out, walking out as well before he closes the door behind him and just takes a breath of fresh air. The dread feeling returns to his stomach and he does not like it at all. Shiro tries to clear his head and calm his heart as his eyes wander to the sky, hoping that everything will go right… if he is able to talk to Keith. Before his mind can wander more, Shiro feels a cold wet nose on his hand making him startle. Kosmo rubs up against him before Shiro smiles and opens the door again. When he watches Kosmo trot off, his eyes land on Krolia in the living room with a look he can’t quite understand.

“What’s wrong?”

Krolia is silent for a moment, then smiles gently.

“Kosmo has never done that before with someone else… he is very protective over Keith and barley lets anyone besides family and close friends near him.”

Shiro takes a moment to let this information sink in.

“Well… in the beginning he was very standoffish… but it’s reasonable.”

Krolia just smiles a bit more, shaking her head before there is a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“Thank you for everything you have done for Keith. As a mother, I really appreciate it.”

Shiro manages his own smile.

“Of course. I always will… but this sounds like a goodbye.”

Another silence. And this time Shiro’s heart starts to race and he does everything in his willpower to not run to his bedroom to make sure Keith is still there in bed.

“It is.”

Came her reply. Krolia watches Shiro carefully with his subtle movements and how his eyes keep going towards the hall just to the left of her.

“Keith is already out in the rental I came in with. He doesn’t feel like talking right now, he will reach out when he is ready.”

She says gently and watches the slump in Shiro’s shoulders but he manages a nod.

“Okay, so will I see you two later then? Maybe at Hunk’s cafe?”

Krolia manages a gentle smile at that.

“Maybe. Thank you again.”

Shiro seems to relax a little, but is still uneasy.

“Do you need help with taking anything out to the car?”

He asks, walking closer to Krolia, but notices how the wheelchair and hand crutches are gone already.

“No, I already took care of all that while you let Kosmo out.”

Shiro sighs softly.

“Can I at least walk you out?”

Krolia smiles at that.

“You are quite the gentleman. Thank you. But I think to the door will be fine.”

Shiro nods and even though it wasn’t that far, it feels like a mile when he gets the door for Krolia, Kosmo walking out and sitting close to the car while Krolia walks outside, looking back slightly and manages a wave. She then lets Kosmo into the car before getting into the driver's side. Shiro watches some type of interaction between mother and son before she finally pulls out of his driveway, managing a wave. Shiro waves back of course, hoping to catch Keith’s eyes in the back seat, but all he can see is a tear caught in the sun’s rays for a second before it’s wiped away.

Shiro pulls out his phone, messaging Keith regardless of Krolia telling him to wait, he just can’t. Not when he feels something else is going on.

**S: Keith, please message me when you are back at the apartment. I want to know you are still okay. **

His thumb hovers over the send button for a second before finally hitting it. He stares at it a little in hopes that Keith would have read it right away, but it only says delivered.

Shiro tries to continue his day like normal. He goes back into his room stripping the bed off it’s sheets since it is laundry day. It’s not until he has clean sheets and the comforter back on the bed that he sees a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the bed. Curious, he kneels down to pick it up, sitting on the floor as he reads the elegant handwriting.

_Shiro,_

_Thank you for coming to my aid when no one else was responding to Kosmo’s bark. In all honesty, I am thankful. But I have a confession to make…_

_I am headed back home. I will treasure our time together. I hope that your business continues to prosper._

_~Keith _

Shiro’s brow furrows, reading the letter at least five more time before it all clicks into place. His eyes widen in panic and he scrambles to his feet. He grabs his cell phone, practically ripping it off the charger, puts on a hoodie as fast as possible. He stumbles and runs down the hall to the front door, shoving his wallet in his pocket while trying to get his shoes on and grabbing his car keys and jacket. The front door slams shut behind him and he runs to his car while calling up Matt.

“Hey buddy, how’s it-”

“What Airport is Keith going to?”

Shiro asks frantically, already pulling out of the driveway and taking the direction to the main airport. There is silence in the line for a second before Matt clears his throat.

“He won't be at the main airport. He will be at the private FBO the exit before the main airport. I’ll text you the address. Go get him.”

Shiro couldn’t help but smile, and maybe be a little mad that Matt knows Keith was leaving but didn’t say anything.

“Thanks Matt.”

He hangs up and shortly after the directions are sent and he plugs them into his phone, hoping he makes it in time to catch Keith.

It takes Shiro twenty minutes to get to the private airport. His heart is racing and he practically did a movie stunt move sliding into a parking space. He leaves the car running and runs out, hearing the sound of a jet engine already out on the runway. Once inside the building, panic starting to take over he dashes up to the desk.

“Please tell me Keith and Krolia are still in the building.”

He says to the poor woman behind the desk who seems hesitant to answer.

“Please, the love of my life is leaving and he doesn’t even know I love him yet. I have to tell him, he needs to know.”

Another hesitation but the woman finally caves.

“They just had the clear to take off.”

She says in a soft, apologetic voice and Shiro runs back outside, running along the fence just as the plane starts to accelerate. Shiro cries out for Keith, knowing it is in vain. The engines too loud on the outside. The plane is soon taking off, Shiro clinging to the chain link fence just watching the plane. His heart shatters seeing Keith fly off. He takes a few shaky breaths, pulls out his cell phone and tries calling. It rings but soon goes to voicemail. 

“Keith! Keith please answer your phone… please… I…”

Shiro falls silent. He didn’t want his confession to be over voicemail so he hangs up and tries calling again. It only rings again. On his fifth try it goes straight to voicemail this time and Shiro falls to his knees, tears falling while he looks up at the sky. The plane is already a speck in the distance.

It takes Shiro a good hour before finally making it back to his car and even then he just sits in the driver's seat. What did he do wrong? Did he cross a line with Keith without knowing? Should he chase after Keith? Would he be pissed off if he even did that? Would Krolia be just as furious? Shiro lets out a shaky breath, his mind going in circles before he finally makes up his mind. He brings his phone up and calls Pidge.

“Shiro? Did you catch Keith in time?”

“No… But I need to know where he lives. I’m going after him.”

  
  
  


It takes an agonizing three days to get everything in order, a hotel booked, a rental car and, of course, the money. Shiro makes a mental note to remind himself to thank Allura for the extra funds for this trip. He still wishes it could have happened that same day Keith left, but he was reasoned to wait at least the time frame given because of how Keith gets in shutdown mode and they all wanted Shiro to have to best chance to get through to Keith. So, he waited.

Allura is with Shiro just before he gets into the line for his carry on to be checked.

“If you need anything, please call me.”

She pulls Shiro into a tight hug as he returns it just as tight.

“I will, promise. Wish me luck.”

They both hold the hug a moment longer before Shiro finally pulls away and gets in line. It didn’t take long to go through since Shiro is going on a late flight, timing to arrive at his destination at around seven in the morning. Once through security check, he looks back to Allura who waves and sends him a big smile of encouragement. Shiro waves back before finally disappearing, heading to the proper gate and waiting to board the plane.

The fight is long, but surprisingly comfortable. Shiro doesn’t know how Pidge did it, or rather, he doesn’t want to know, but first class is amazing. To his biggest surprise he is able to sleep through most of the flight. Only waking up an hour before landing. Shiro gets to see the sunrise and it is just beautiful seeing it up in the sky. The sky turns from a midnight blue to navy, to light blue mixed with dark purple and soon changes to pink, orange and red. It is truly breathtaking of a sight, up in the sky. When the plane lands, Shiro waits to get off with his only luggage. Once in the terminal Shiro makes his way over to the internal car rental section to pick up his keys he had reserved and heads out. 

Keith’s address is already entered in his phone and he just follows the directions. His nerves are starting to get the better of him and his mind starts to doubt that Keith would want to listen, that Keith really doesn’t love him like Shiro does. Before he loses his confidence, Shiro pulls up to a mansion of a home. He parks the rental just right next to the sidewalk in front of the home. He takes a few breaths to calm himself down. Before getting out of the car, he gets a text from Pidge telling him that if Krolia doesn’t answer the door, to say he is a surprise for Keith.

Shiro lets out a small laugh before finally leaving the vehicle, and walks up to the giant home Keith lives in. He knocks a few times and takes a step back. The door opens and Shiro swears his heart stops. Who greets him is a rather large burly man with scars all over his face and he stares at Shiro like he’s going to assassinate him with his bare hands.

“U-uhm… I’m a s-surprise for Keith…”

Shiro manages to say, though mentally beating himself up for stuttering some of the words. The giant of a man says nothing but slams the door in his face making Shiro jump a bit and sighs, already feeling defeat. But he stays there, giving it some time before the door opens again a couple minutes later; it’s Krolia. She looks surprised yet pleased to see that it is Shiro. She then takes a step back, the door opening wider in welcome.

“So, you’re the surprise. I believe you just met Antok.”

Shiro manages a soft chuckle and walks inside.

“He’s… a big guy. Please don’t let him kill me.”

Krolia blinks, but does her best to contain a laugh. Shiro smiles a bit more at this, but also taking in how tired Krolia looks, and worries if something happened to Keith.

“Is Keith here? Is he okay?”

Krolia looks Shiro over, her smile soft, kind.

“No, not really. He… sometimes I don’t know what is going through his head. But he was, is still very upset about that day. Maybe seeing you will help. But I have to ask, why are you here?”

Shiro is silent at the question, taking in what Krolia has said about Keith then inquiring about his purpose here. He sets his shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

“I’m here to talk to Keith and let him know how much I love him.”

Krolia is silent, a slight smile on her lips while she seems to make her mind up of what kind of person Shiro is.

“Okay, follow me.”

She finally says and Shiro follows right behind her, taking in the huge house while they go under the grand staircase. He takes note of how warm it is in here, the simple yet complex details that are on the walls and doors as they walk up to the one that is slightly open. Krolia stops just outside and motions Shiro over who hears someone talking. A voice he does not recognize and then one he does. Keith. Shiro slowly moves closer to the door and Krolia opens it a little more so the both of them could see what is going on, but stay quiet.

Ulaz, sitting on a cushioned stool with Keith’s feet in his lap. Ulaz looks up slightly, keeping his surprise well hidden but manages a soft smile, his attention on Keith. Kosmo at Keith’s left, not noticing Shiro yet.

“Keith, tell me a bit about this person. What is his name again?”

Keith is silent for a moment.

“Shiro…”

Ulaz nods, smiling while gently rubbing Keith’s calfs and down to his ankles and feet.

“Can you tell me more about Shiro?”

Keith blushes a little, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

“He’s hot… obviously works out and a great massage therapist. Funny and kind. Tells the worst jokes but I would laugh anyway just by how dumb they are.”

Keith trails off as Ulaz chuckles. Shiro is blushing like a mad man just from that, but still remains silent, waiting.

“He also treats me like a regular human being… talks to me normally and doesn’t act like he has to be on egg shells… he has even attempted sign language a few times.”

A small chuckle escapes Keith this time.

“He always makes me smile, whether he means to or not. I…”

Keith stops, doesn’t continue. Shiro hears the softest sound of a sniffle. Ulaz even stops what he’s doing and gives a gentle squeeze to Keith’s legs.

“Keith, this Shiro sounds like someone very special to you. Someone who would talk to you every day, am I right?”

Keith gives a nod, wiping his eyes.

“Do you still talk to him?”

Keith shakes his head, head bowed to not look at his uncle.

“And why is that?”

“Because after that… why would Shiro want to be with me? He could do so much better than a crippled handicapped person who can’t even handle cold weather. Why would he want that? I’m too much of a burden as it is. I just thought it best he forget about me and find someone he can enjoy life with, free of being handicapped…”

Ulaz is quiet at that, sneaking a glance to Krolia and Shiro, the two already having tears roll down their cheeks at Keith’s confession. Ulaz lets out a slow breath, moving a little closer, gathering his thoughts.

“And what would you do if you ever came across Shiro again? Would you talk to him?”

Keith sniffles softly, managing a weak mirthless laugh.

“I don’t know… I don’t think he would want to talk to me after everything…”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because I have been ignoring his text messages… I guess giving him a reason to give up on a lost cause.”

Ulaz gives a sympathetic nod.

“I see. And what if your efforts were all for nothing?”

Silence. Shiro takes a step forward and the soft sound alone gets Kosmo’s attention when the wolf looks to the door and gets up, his tail wagging furiously, but staying dutifully at Keith’s side. This time, Ulaz gently sets Keith’s feet down making Keith turn in his seat to see who Kosmo is so happy to see and freezes. His eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Shiro is here, in his home and still looks as handsome as ever, even with the tear tracks down his face.

Keith takes a minute before he feels Ulaz kiss the top of his head that pulls him from the trance.

“I think you two have some things to talk out.”

Keith makes a slight strangled sound but still didn’t know how to react. Shiro smiles to Ulaz in thanks and moves closer to Keith, waiting until the door is closed so that Keith and Shiro are finally alone, aside from Kosmo. It takes Keith a minute to finally speak.

“What- How- Shiro?”

Shiro manages a chuckle at that, wiping his eyes. He takes up the spot Ulaz was in not long ago and looks up at Keith.

“Surprised?”

Shiro manages to ask with a soft laugh. Keith just nods his head, but then he looks a bit mortified.

“How long were you standing there?”

Shiro only gives him his warmest smile.

“Long enough… When I learned that you were leaving, I drove to that private airport as fast as I could. I’ll admit I didn’t understand why you would leave like that. I thought I crossed a line with you and I was scared.”

Shiro starts, looking down for a moment then back up at Keith who looks about ready to fall apart.

“I wanted to have a chance to talk to you, but everything happened so fast and then you were gone. Thankfully Matt and Pidge were able to keep my hopes up while they convinced me to wait a bit.”

Shiro manages a weak smile. Keith does a broken laugh.

“But why me?”

Keith finally asks. Voice wavering and tears about ready to fall.

“Why not you? Just because you can’t do certain things anymore doesn’t make me love you less.”

Keith’s eyes widen at Shiro’s words.

“I love you Keith… I know it will sound silly, but I fell in love with you at first sight. And to this day, I see nothing wrong with you at all. You are perfect and beautiful… I want us to work. Will you let me love you?”

Keith is silent. He doesn’t really know how to respond. He never expected this. He always thought that it would be one sided affection and never questioned it. But to actually have Shiro as his. It seems almost like a dream, like he would wake up at any moment.

“A-are you serious?”

Shiro watches Keith closely. It wasn’t a condescending question, but one of disbelief. Shiro moves closer to the chair, his hands on either side of Keith.

“One hundred percent and more.”

“You’re not doing this because of who I really am? And don’t lie to me and say you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Shiro holds his gaze under Keith’s glare. Even when he is about to fall apart he still has fight to him.

“Nope. I fell in love with you before realizing who you were back then. But I love who you are now. I want to be the one who gets to enjoy life with you by my side, and me by yours. Will you give me that chance?”

Keith finally breaks. He nods, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and Shiro moves in a swift movement to lift Keith up and into his arms. Holding him close while Keith cries and Shiro lets his own tears fall. He believed Keith would never want him but hearing it being the other way around just made him more upset about the misunderstanding and not being able to talk sooner. 

When Keith’s tears started to calm, the two finally kiss. It feels so warm, so right that it was meant to be. Kosmo then whimpers and gives a small bark. He too wanted to join in. The two laugh and Kosmo jumps up and licks both Keith and Shiro excitedly. After a few minutes, Krolia clears her throat, startling both Shiro and Keith causing them to blush. She smiles happily at the both of them.

“Lunch is ready.”

With that, she leaves, giving Shiro and Keith a minute to compose themselves before joining everyone else at the table.

  
  
  
  
  


Shiro ends up staying with Keith for the rest of the month. He got to learn what Keith was like as a kid, a little bit about Keith’s father and how they ended up out here. He had the wonderful pleasure of hearing Keith play his guitar and sing. Shiro didn’t know it was possible to fall even more in love but here he is, smitten as can be. He also quickly learns that if he does anything to Keith his four uncles and mother would make sure his body would never be found, or that he would even be missing, which honestly scares him a little but can understand the over protectiveness. Heck, if he even did something to upset Keith he would help them.

Shiro had gotten used to such a huge living space in such a short time it was surprising. He barely even knew other people were here until they snuck up on him. Shiro hated that part. But he got to know Keith better, understand his thought process better to know how to reassure Keith that he will not be leaving him. Death himself would have to pry his body away from Keith when that day came. But he wasn’t worried about that.

It is another beautiful day and Keith and Shiro are out in the gardens this time. The weather is warm enough for Keith to use his hand crutches and special leg braces.

“When do you have to head back?”

Keith asks softly, eyes on the blooming wildflowers that have been trimmed and kept back as a border and pathway of where to go in the gardens.

“Hmm, I’m thinking soon. I can’t abandon my business on Allura like that, and I was, am hoping you would come back with me. Move in with me I guess would be the more proper question.”

Shiro smiles at Keith. They both stop walking.

“I do not have a two story house. I know you didn’t get to see it… but it is actually spacious and everything at a convenience.”

Keith is still quiet and it is starting to make Shiro worry.

“Hey, talk to me. What are you thinking?”

Shiro asks softly, moving to stand in front of Keith and look into his eyes. When he does, he is shocked to see them glassy. Keith quickly looks away with a soft chuckle.

“Stars… I haven’t cried this much in freakin five years and then you come along and make me cry like a child.”

Shiro makes an upset sound but Keith is laughing and he positions himself to pull Shiro into a long content kiss. When they pull apart Shiro has a dopey grin on his face.

“Does that mean yes?”

Keith chuckles, giving another chaste kiss.

“Yes, yes I will move in with you. You make me so happy and so loved in a way I never dreamed or thought I would ever experience… I love you, Takashi… so much.”

This time, it’s Shiro’s turn to get misty eyes and just picks Keith up this time, not letting him go.

“That’s it, no more crying! You are making me cry!”

“Fine! But what about the winters? I really hate being cooped up for so long…”

“We can go wherever you want, baby. We can come back here, go to Florida, anywhere your heart desires to spend the winter months.”

Keith blushes at the pet name, but smiles.

“You’re a sap…”

“But I’m your sap.”

The two laugh. Their laughter being carried on the wind, going around the garden and inside the open windows of the mansion. It warms Krolia’s heart to see and hear her son finally happy. She stands in her room, watching Shiro carry her son around the garden like it’s no effort at all. Krolia then glances to one of her favorite pictures of Keith’s dad.

“I wish you could see our son finally be happy… he looks like a shining star.”

She says softly to herself, watching them a moment longer before finally going on to do what other chores had to be done around the house. And waits for the day Shiro would come to her and ask for her son’s hand in marriage. Which she sees happening in the near future.

  
  


_ **Fin** _


End file.
